memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Humans (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Humans from the 24th century. Arbitrator This arbitrator was a Federation official who presided over a legal dispute between holonovel publisher Ardon Broht and The Doctor in 2378 after Broht published The Doctor's holonovel Photons Be Free despite having agreed to hold off until The Doctor completed a revision. Broht argued that, as a hologram, The Doctor had no legal right to contest his actions. Though the arbitrator was unwilling to make any sort of legal ruling as to the rights of holograms, he did rule that Broht had breached the contract and ordered him to withdraw the holonovel from circulation. ( ) Jeremy Aster's aunt and uncle Jeremy Aster's aunt and uncle were his only living relatives after the death of his mother, Marla Aster. ( ) }} Avery III prisoners Ayala's sons Lieutenant Ayala was separated from his sons as a result of 's exile to the Delta Quadrant, and missed them terribly. In 2372, Captain Kathryn Janeway tried to convince Neelix of his usefulness on Voyager, saying she didn't know how Ayala would handle being separated from the boys without the Talaxian's help. Neelix then expressed his wish that he could do more for the lieutenant. ( ) }} Bajor's admission delegates These two civilian delegates joined, among others, five Starfleet admirals, in attending the abortive ceremony meant to admit their homeworld into the Federation in 2373. One sat at a table in Deep Space 9's wardroom, with a pen and paper document, awaiting his signature, while the other stood off to the side. Moments after the ceremony began, several of them showed concern when Benjamin Sisko entered the wardroom and collapsed after warning Bajor not to continue the admissions process. ( ) File:Bajor's admission civilian 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bajor's admission civilian 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Baby in Data's memory This baby was one of the events and persons Lieutenant Commander Data witnessed during his psychotronic stability examination in 2365. ( ) Beach goers Beach goers where Deanna Troi was relaxing in the sun on Earth. ( ) Bergan's mother This woman was the mother of Lieutenant Gregory Bergan. She was supposed to meet her son at Wolf 359, but was hindered by the Borg attack. Her ship was so badly damaged that everyone had to leave in escape pods. At one point, she hadn't heard from him in three days. In 2375, Seven of Nine manifested her personality and relayed this information to Captain Kathryn Janeway, asking her if she could check with Starfleet Headquarters for news on her son. Janeway agreed in order to not antagonize Seven further. The grateful woman thanked Janeway, asking her to tell Bergan that his mother was alright. She was about to make another request for him to do something, but was interrupted by Seven's real personality re-asserting itself. ( ) }} Bilby children These children belonged to Liam Bilby and his wife Morica Bilby. They lived in New Sydney with their mother. ( ) Bobruisk transporter operator This female individual operated the transporter at the Earth Station Bobruisk in 2367 and contacted Chief Miles O'Brien that year, informing him that Helena and Sergey Rozhenko were ready to be beamed aboard the . ( ) Brianon's father The father of Kareen Brianon died when she was very young. After his death, she went to live with Doctor Ira Graves. ( ) }} Carey's family Wife This woman was the wife of Joseph Carey, with whom he had two sons. ( ) In 2378, he told Tom Paris that while pregnant (like B'Elanna Torres was at the time) she didn't wish to be coddled either. ( ) |Two Voyager short stories, "The Ones Left Behind" and "Widow's Walk", give her the name "Anne Carey", while "Letting Go" names her "Abhaya Parekh". The Starship Creator video game calls her "Dina Carey".}} Two sons These children were Joseph Carey's sons. In 2371, he expressed his wish that they not grow up without a father. ( ) |A Voyager short story, "The Ones Left Behind" gives their names as "JJ" and "Patrick", while "Letting Go" names them "Devraj" and Michael". The Starship Creator video game calls them "John" and "Josh".}} Cestus III inhabitants Chakotay's family Cousin In 2374, when Voyager used the Hirogen communications network to contact the Alpha Quadrant, Chakotay wrote a letter to his cousin in Ohio. ( ) }} Grandfather(s) Chakotay's grandfather was an elderly man who refused to take his medicine and Chakotay looked after him when he was young. Chakotay called him an "old crazy man" and learned from The Doctor that he suffered from hallucinations caused by an inherited defective gene. An illusion of his grandfather appeared to Chakotay while experiencing a "vision quest" in 2375. ( ) Chakotay also spoke of a grandfather who "used to think he could transform himself into a wolf so that he could venture out to explore the spirit realm." Chakotay used it to describe the symbolism of what was contained in the events his grandfather thought was real, which Chakotay explained that "it didn't mean he grew hair all over his body and walked around on all fours." ( ) Mother While rubbing Kathryn Janeway's sore neck in 2372, he recalled doing so for his mother, as she frequently suffered from neck pain. He was the only person she believed would not aggravate her discomfort further. ( ) She taught him the science behind vision quests, something which disappointed him, as by doing so, she had dispelled the mysterious nature of the ritual. ( ) |The Voyager novels give her the name Tananka.}} Sister In 2378, when Voyager achieved two-way communication with the Alpha Quadrant, Chakotay intended to call his sister with his share of uninterrupted comm time. ( ) |She is presumably the daughter of Kolopak.|In the ''Voyager'' relaunch novels, Chakotay's sister is named , and is the spiritual leader of his tribe.}} Chez Sandrine accordion player This '''accordion player' was playing his accordion in Chez Sandrine in 2372 of an alternate timeline when Harry Kim visited the bar to talk to Tom Paris.'' ( ) on Paramount Stage 16.}} Chez Sandrine bartender This '''bartender' was working at the bar at Chez Sandrine in Marseille, France on Earth in 2372 of an alternate timeline when Harry Kim visited the bar to speak to Tom Paris.'' ( ) on Paramount Stage 16.}} Chez Sandrine patrons These '''four Human bar patrons' visited Chez Sandrine in Marseille in 2372 of an alternate timeline when Harry Kim visited the bar to talk to Tom Paris.'' ( ) on Paramount Stage 16.}} File:Chez sandrine patron 1.jpg|''Played by Alma Yvonne Dixon'' File:Chez sandrine patron 2.jpg|''Played by Trey King'' File:Chez sandrine patron 3.jpg|''Played by Greg Reeves'' File:Chez sandrine patron 4.jpg|''Played by Elva Zevallos'' Collins' father Dorian Collins' father was an inhabitant of Luna. Once a month, he and his daughter would hike to the Sea of Clouds and watch Sol rise over the moon. ( ) }} Contact juggler This contact juggler visited Deep Space 9 in 2371 to entertain the people during the Bajoran Gratitude Festival, held on the station for the third time. He was seen juggling with two golden balls and doing a body roll across his chest with a full weight bowling ball in another scene. ( ) Cusak's sisters These women were both teachers and the sisters of Lisa Cusak. When speaking to Julian Bashir in 2371 (her) and 2374 (him), she mentioned this and said she didn't know how they could stand it, as she herself didn't care for children. Once, one of her sisters served on the same starbase as her, a situation Cusak described as a nightmare. She related this to Benjamin Sisko, assuring him that most people couldn't mix their personal and professional lives. ( ) }} Darwin's sisters These sisters of Frank Darwin survived him after his murder in 2372. When Kathryn Janeway suggested that his killer, Lon Suder, be confined to quarters with maximum security confinement, not executed as Tuvok wished, she felt it was the best they could do. Tuvok believed Darwin's sisters would disagree. ( ) }} Delon's father This Human male was the administrator of an unnamed medical complex located in Paris. He once offered Julian Bashir a position there, but Bashir declined rather than leave Starfleet. ( ) }} D'Sora's family The family of Jenna D'Sora consisted of Jenna, her father, mother, and younger brother. After her father's death, the surviving family spent little time together as a family. Jenna recalled in particular the cookouts they'd have in the summer, just the three of them. Despite her mother's ineptness with the replicator, the children didn't seem to mind the taste of the food. When D'Sora related this story to Data in 2367, he suggested it may have been due to the fact that children often did not have as discerning a palate until after their adolescence. She corrected him, saying it was being together that was important, not the way the food tasted, and expressed her longing to return to those days with him. ( ) |According to her personnel file on the video game Star Trek: Starship Creator, the father, mother and brother are named Patrick, Gwen, and Luke D'Sora, respectively.}} Essentials These two Essentials were followers of Pascal Fullerton, chairman of the New Essentialists movement, an organization dedicated to "restoring the moral traditions" of the Federation. They accompanied him to Risa for a rally. ( ) Federation Archaeology Council members These seven Humans were members of the Federation Archaeology Council in 2367. They attended a symposium aboard the Enterprise-D, Captain Picard's lecture and the banquet in Ten Forward. Among these individuals were McFarland, Switzer and Klarc-Tarn-Droth. ( ) on Paramount Stage 8. The two last pictured actors were played by background actors with the last names R. Bruce and .|John Copage's costume was previously worn by Rudolph Willrich as Reittan Grax in the episode and his sash by Nancy Parsons as Marouk in the episode , the robe of the second to last pictured actor was previously worn by Nehemiah Persoff as Palor Toff in the episode , and the suit of the last pictured actor was previously worn by Craig Richard Nelson as Krag in the episode .|The Star Trek Customizable Card Game gives the name Van Orton to the council member played by David B. Maccabee. His face was digitally altered on the card.}} File:Federation archaeology council member 1.jpg|''Played by Kelly Burris'' File:Federation archaeology council member 2.jpg|''Played by John Copage'' File:Federation archaeology council member 3.jpg|''Played by Betty Matsushita'' File:Federation archaeology council member 4.jpg|''Played by '' File:Federation archaeology council member 5.jpg|''Played by David B. Maccabee'' File:Federation archaeology council member 6.jpg| File:Federation archaeology council member 7.jpg| Frazier's family Frazier's grandfather The grandfather of Riley Frazier was a Human male who often picked bluebonnet flowers together with his granddaughter when she was a child during the early half of 24th century. He carried a walking stick. ( ) Frazier's mother The mother of Riley Frazier was a Human female was known for her famous Texas barbecue. After Riley was freed from the Borg Collective, she had recurring dreams of her mother's barbecue. ( ) }} Galen's children As of 2369, none of the children of archaeologist Richard Galen had followed in their father's footsteps, prompting him to consider Jean-Luc Picard to be like a son. ( ) Gilmore's nephew This boy was the nephew of Marla Gilmore. AS of 2375, he was a teenager. She hadn't seen him since he was Naomi Wildman's current age and doubted she'd recognize him now. Chakotay assured her she'd see him again. ( ) |According to the short story "Bottomless", his name was Aidan.}} Harkins' cousin Peter Harkins' cousin owned a beach house in Malaysia. In 2377, he assured Reginald Barclay that she'd be happy to lend it to him, but Barclay declined the offer. ( ) }} Ilario's family This family of Hector Ilario included at least five siblings, brothers and sisters - two of one kind and three of the other. ( ) }} Inhabitants of San Francisco Inhabitants of San Francisco in the 24th century streets of San Francisco when Harry Kim was placed in an alternate timeline where he was never assigned to . ( ) Janeway's family Janeway's grandfather Kathryn Janeway's grandfather used to make Kathryn Welsh rarebit when she was a child. Quinn revealed this fact to Janeway after preparing it for her as a thank you for freeing him from his imprisonment. ( ) }} Janeway's grandmother Kathryn Janeway's grandmother used to make vegetable biryani. In 2375, Kathryn programmed her replicator to create the same dish. ( ) }} Janeway's mother Kathryn Janeway's mother outlived her , who died sometime prior to 2358. An alien posing as his ghost said that he had gone back after his death to see her and his daughters. ( ) She was still alive in 2378. ( ) |The novel Mosaic gives her the name .}} Janeway's sister Kathryn Janeway's sister, and daughter to vice admiral Janeway, helped Kathryn "deal with the real world" after the death of their father. She was who Kathryn would turn to when she would wake up and feel that their father was in the room with her. ( ) She was the artist in the family, while Kathryn was the scientist. ( ) |The novel Mosaic states that her name is Phoebe, and that she is four years younger than Kathryn.|In the second novel in the String Theory trilogy, a Nacene attempts to infiltrate the crew by altering their memories to create the illusion that she is Phoebe Janeway, who accompanied Voyager on its first mission to do a portrait of the Badlands and was caught in the transfer to the Delta Quadrant. However, although she is able to alter the memories and even computer logs of the crew, her deception is exposed as she cannot alter the memories or perceptions of Naomi Wildman or Harry Kim due to their origin from the duplicate ship ( ) and she was required to activate a back-up module of the original EMH as The Doctor was too sophisticated for her to be comfortable 'reprogramming' him.}} Jaresh-Inyo's advisors In 2372, during a blackout on Earth, Federation President Jaresh-Inyo consulted with these five Human advisors, when he was interrupted by Captain Benjamin Sisko, Odo, and Admiral Leyton who beamed into his office. ( ) Jellico's son This child was Captain Edward Jellico's son. In 2369, he gave his father a drawing of what the captain presumed was an elephant. ( ) Keiko's grandmother This woman was the grandmother of Keiko Ishikawa, the future Mrs. Keiko O'Brien. As a child, Keiko helped her grandmother, whom she called obachan bringing and placing fresh water for her ink brush on a table. Her grandmother painted pictures of Japanese brush writing and calligraphy. In 2368 Keiko remembered her grandmother and experienced flashbacks during a telepathic memory retrieval by the Ullian researcher Tarmin. ( ) on Paramount Stage 8, as part of the second unit inserts shooting team. The call sheet listed her as "P.D. Woman", p.d. for photo double.}} Maryl's family Mother This woman was Maryl's mother. Sometime before 2375, Maryl pleaded with her mother not to leave her with the scary Borg. That year, while attempting to stabilise Seven of Nine's neural pattern via a mind meld, Tuvok saw and heard Maryl crying for her mother. ( ) }} Twelve brothers These brothers were the brothers of Maryl. Nine of them were older than her and three were younger. One of them studied "too much", in Maryl's opinion. They often played Kadis-kot together. In 2375, Seven of Nine told Naomi Wildman about them while manifesting Maryl's personality under the influence of the vinculum. ( ) }} Medical Big Shot This Human male was a senior official from the Federation Medical Council who announced the winner of the Federation's prestigious 2371 Carrington Award, Dr. Henri Roget. ( ) Norkova personnel Nova Squadron parents Four parents of members of the Nova Squadron attended the hearings held by superintendent Admiral Brand. Two of them previously attended a briefing that followed the accidental death of cadet Joshua Albert in 2368. ( ) File:Nova Squadron parent 1.jpg|''Played by Jacquelyn Masche'' File:Nova Squadron parent 2.jpg File:Nova Squadron parent 3.jpg File:Nova Squadron parent 4.jpg O'Brien's cousin While listening in 2374 to a stranded Lisa Cusak speak of her family and her home in 2371, Miles O'Brien was reminded of his cousin. ( ) }} Orellius system colonists ]] These unnamed Colonists were part of a group of colonists who were destined for Gemulon V over ten years ago. When their ship developed life support problems, they landed on a planet in the Orellius system. All of their electronic devices stopped working because of a duonetic field. They had to build a society without technology. In truth, Alixus, their leader invented the duonetic field that stranded the colonists, in order to develop a perfect society. ( ) Penthara IV inhabitants Quadra Sigma III inhabitants Qualor II bar patron This Human visited the bar on Qualor II in 2368 when Commander Riker was searching for the Ferengi Omag. He had spiked hair and was standing at the bar when Riker entered. Later he was talking to another bar patron. ( ) which he filmed on Paramount Stage 8.}} Romulan conference guests These Humans attended the conference on Romulus in 2375 and were chatting with Romulans. ( ) where it was worn by Alsia.}} File:Human conference guest 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:Human conference guest 2 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human conference guest 3 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Rossa's grandfather This man was the grandfather of Jeremiah Rossa. In 2367, Connaught Rossa assured Jeremiah that he and she would welcome and love him. ( ) }} Satie's elder brothers These brothers were the sons of Aaron Satie and brother to Norah Satie. The children would debate each other around the dinner table while their father refereed, using a stopwatch to teach them brevity, not allowing them to leave until they had examined the issue thoroughly. They usually lost to Norah, something Aaron enjoyed. In 2367, Norah related this to Jean-Luc Picard, who correctly guessed that she had "trounced" them. ( ) }} Scientist This Federation scientist led an engineering team that discovered ancient artifacts in a cave in San Francisco. He showed Captain Picard and Data artifacts that he had dated as late 19th century. These included a Colt pistol, a watch, and bifocals. He believed that he found evidence of an alien presence on Earth in 19th century San Francisco. The cave contained triolic waves that only the shapeshifting Devidians were known to use. He also showed them the last artifact, which was Data's head. ( ) Sisko family Sisko's brothers Benjamin Sisko's brothers were the sons of Joseph Sisko, the brothers of Judith Sisko and the half-brothers of Benjamin Sisko. When they were younger, the Sisko brothers cultivated the vegetables for use in the family restaurant. ( ) |According to the novel Rough Beasts of Empire their names are Aaron and Samuel.}} Sisko's second child Kasidy Yates-Sisko was pregnant with Benjamin Sisko's second child in 2375. ( ) |The DS9 relaunch books revealed the child to be a daughter named Rebecca Jae Sisko. According to the short story "The Dreamer and the Dream", the child is a boy named Jonathan.}} Sisko's stepmother Sisko's stepmother was Mrs. Sisko, the second wife of Joseph Sisko, mother to Judith and two boys, and step-mother to Benjamin Sisko. She met and married Joseph Sisko in the 2330s. They agreed that, instead of telling Ben what had happened to his biological mother, she would pretend to be his biological mother. She ultimately kept that secret for the rest of her life. Soon after marrying Joseph Sisko, she had children with him: Judith and two boys. ( ) |Her name was also Rebecca.}} Sisko's Creole Kitchen customers These customers visited Joseph Sisko's restaurant Sisko's Creole Kitchen at various occasions. ( File:Sisko's patron 1, 2375.jpg|''Played by W. Gordon'' ( ) File:Sisko's patron 2, 2375.jpg|''Played by Lisa M. Getto'' ( ) File:JosephSiskoInsideSiskos.jpg|Customers in 2372 ( File:Siskos2375.jpg|Customers in 2375 ( ) Spectators These '''Human civilians' witnessed the homecoming of the in 2394 in an alternate timeline from a point near the San Francisco Golden Gate Bridge. Admiral Kathryn Janeway watched the television story ten years later in her apartment.'' ( ) Stubbs' mother Upon observing the closeness of Wesley Crusher and his mother Beverly, Doctor Paul Stubbs told them he wouldn't want his mother flying through space wit him, as she was, in his words, "a formidable woman, too. A woman of letters. A great critic." This information was found in Stubbs' biography. ( ) }} Tarses' mother Simon Tarses' mother, according to Simon, would have been happy to see him become a Starfleet officer. He mentioned this when explaining to Captain Jean-Luc Picard that despite this, he did not wish to spend four years sitting in a classroom. In addition to Simon, she had at least one additional son. ( ) }} 37's descendant This descendant took part in a skirmish with an away team from the on a planet in the Delta Quadrant in 2371 along with John Evansville and Karyn Berlin. He believed that they were Briori, aliens who had abducted his ancestors in the year 1937. He was shot by Kathryn Janeway from behind. ( ) }} Tourists on Risa (2366) These Human tourists visited Risa in 2366 while Captain Jean-Luc Picard was also on the planet for shore leave. They were entertained and cared for by Risian employees at the tourist resort. ( ) File:Tourist on Risa 1, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tourist on Risa 2, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tourist on Risa 3, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tourist on Risa 4, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tourist on Risa 5, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tourist on Risa 6, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tourist on Risa 7, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tourist on Risa 8, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tourist on Risa 9, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tourists on Risa, 2366.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' Trade Agreements Conference attendees These officials attended the Trade Agreements Conference on Betazed in 2366 and the following banquet in Ten Forward aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) .}} File:Trade agreements conference attendee 1.jpg|''Played by Shana Ann Golden'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Trade agreements conference attendee 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Vineyard workers These vineyard workers were employed by Robert Picard at his vineyards in La Barre, France on Earth in 2367 when his brother Jean-Luc Picard visited the Picard family home following his regeneration from the Borg assimilation. ( ) File:Vineyard worker 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Vineyard worker 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vineyard worker 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vineyard workers 1.jpg|''Played by two unknown performers'' File:Vineyard workers 2.jpg|''Played by four unknown performers'' Visiting children These five children visited the Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco on Earth in 2377 and asked questions to Commander Pete Harkins and Reginald Barclay. ( ) File:Brooke Averi, Inside Man.jpg|''Played by Brooke Averi'' File:Lindsey Parks, Inside Man.jpg|''Played by Lindsey Parks'' File:Child 1, Inside Man.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Child 2, Inside Man.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Child 3, Inside Man.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Child 4, Inside Man.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Volan III inhabitants Wedding guests Several Human wedding guests attended the ceremony of Deanna Troi and William T. Riker in Alaska on Earth in 2379. ( ) episode and was [[User:ThomasHL#"The dress"|re-used in several Star Trek films and episodes]]. It was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Wedding guest 1, 2379.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' See also * Sisko's Creole Kitchen personnel * The "37's" * Unnamed mirror universe inhabitants * Maquis personnel de:Weitere Menschen (24. Jahrhundert) fr:Humains inconnus (24ème siècle) nl:Naamloze Mensen (24e eeuw) Humans (24th century) Humans